¡Bendita mala suerte!
by soy may
Summary: Saliendo de Punk Hazard ,la tripulación llega a una misteriosa isla que guarda un gran secreto .¿Podrá la oscuridad que provoca el miedo ,hacer que salgan a la luz ciertos sentimientos?


¡Hola a todos!

Este es mi segundo finc –el primero está en proceso- , y hace mucho quería escribir algo de one piece, asi que decidí que fuera un Zoro/Sanji ¡que es una pareja que me encanta! Y también va a ver Law/Luffy. ¡Espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda.

Advertencias: spoiler del anime –no del manga- ; capitulo 624

¡Disfruten la lectura!

Capítulo 1

-¡Esto es tu culpa estúpido marimo! –grito Sanji, mientras hacía ademan de querer patearlo.

-¿¡ah!? –Dijo Zoro molesto, empezando a desenfundar sus katanas -¿Por qué se supone que es mi culpa?

-¡seguro te quedaste dormido mientras hacías guardia! –Lo acuso el rubio- ¿De qué otra forma el ciclón pudo atraparnos tan rápido? –

-Tu…-empezó Zoro mientras se lanzaba a atacar a Sanji -¡yo jamás me quede dormido mientras vigilaba! Esa cosa apareció de la nada-

Sanji detenía las katanas de Zoro con sus piernas mientras comenzaba a replicar.

-¡Eso es impo- empezó sanji ,pero fue interrumpido por Nami.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos! –Exclamo la navegante, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno –nadie tiene la culpa de esto.

-Pero, Nami-swan-se quejó Sanji.

-Fue un ciclón sónico –comento Law –son imposibles de predecir y pueden formarse en cuestión de segundos, tuvimos suerte de salir con vida.

-shishishsi ¡fue muy divertido! –se rio Luffy.

-¡Luffy, esto no es para reírse! –le grito Nami mientras lo sacudía de la camisa.

-Pero, todos estamos bien, no hay que preocuparse tanto –dijo Luffy mareado por los zarandeos de la navegante.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo está el Sunny Go? –pregunto Usopp a Franky.

-¡SUPEERRR BIEN! –Contesto Franky, haciendo su clásica pose –lo más importante está intacto, pero la parte superior está destrozada, me tomara unos días repararla.

-¿El retraso afectara al plan? –quiso saber Robín, dirigiéndose a Law.

-Sera una molestia –contesto el cirujano –pero no un gran problema. Aunque el tiempo es fundamental.

-Ya veo –murmuro pensativa Robin.

-¡Hay que explorar la isla! –exclamo eufórico Luffy.

-¡Luffy espera! Esta isla –intento detenerlo Nami.

Pero antes de que tuviera tiempo a decir cualquier cosa, Luffy uso su gomu gomu no mi y salió disparado hacia el centro del lugar.

-¿Pasa algo con esta isla Nami? –pregunto el tirador asustado.

-No lo sé –respondió dudosa la pelirroja –estudie sobre muchas islas del Nuevo Mundo y creo que había algo aquí…pero, no lo recuero .En cualquier caso ¡tengan cuidado!.

-Law –llamo Robín- sería bueno que fueras tras Luffy, si se mete en algún problema, podría retrasarnos más de lo debido.

Law se mostró un poco dudoso, pero comenzó a caminar y no falto mucho para que se perdiera de vista.

-¡Ustedes dos! –Llamo Nami, dirigiéndose a Zoro y a Sanji –vayan a buscar provisiones y tratan de averiguar en donde estamos, vean si encuentran una ciudad o algo.

-¡Siiii, Nami-Swaaannn! –contesto Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

-Vamos marimo –ordeno el cocinero, volviendo a la normalidad.

-Tks –se limitó a quejarse Zoro.

Y comenzaron a adentrarse en lo que parecía un bosque ordinario.

-¿Qué clase de cosas hay en esta isla Nami? –pregunto asustado Chooper.

Nami se encontraba pensativa desde hacía unos minutos, tratando de descifrar el paisaje a su alrededor. Estaba segura de haberlo visto en algún libro y tenía un mal presentimiento.

La misma sensación parecía rondar a Robin que se veía analizando todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Luego de dejar a Franky para que se encargara del barco, los demás también salieron a explorar.

Usopp estaba temblando, pero tratando de verse seguro, al igual que Chooper. Mientras Nami y Robín buscaban algo que les ayudara a saber su ubicación.

Robín miraba detenidamente a su alrededor, hasta que se encontró con una inscripción que había tirada en el suelo.

Se agacho para levantarla y limpio levemente el polvo con los dedos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Nami! –grito la arqueóloga.

La pelirroja se dio vuelta de inmediato, ya que era muy extraño que Robin levantara el tono de voz.

-¿Qué sucede Robín? –pregunto la navegante acercándose.

-Creo que ya sé dónde estamos –respondió seria la morena- mira esto –dijo alcanzándole la inscripción.

-¡No puede ser! –Exclamo Nami, poniéndose pálida- en un momento como este ¿Por qué tuvimos que llegar aquí?

-Tenemos que avisarles a los chicos, es peligroso que anden por separado –dijo Robín pensativa.

-Cierto –asintio Nami resignada-

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntaron a la vez Usopp y Chooper, mientras se acercaban corriendo.

-Escuchen bien –empezó Nami –esta isla se conoce, como 'Nige Rarenai'. Hay pocas cosas que se conocen sobre lo que pasa aquí, ya que resulta difícil llegar, debido a las corrientes marinas.

-Según cuentan las personas que lograron salir…-siguió contando Robín- Aquí es donde vieron sus peores temores. Esta isla se aprovecha de nuestras debilidades y puede hacernos ver lo que quiera y meterse en nuestros sueños .Ya que en la noche cobra más fuerza.

Un escalofrió les recorrió la espalda a Usopp y Chooper, que escuchaban aterrados.

-¿Por-por qué es más fu-fuerte de noche? –tartamudeo el reno.

-Porqué es el momento donde las personas se encuentran más vulnerables –explico Nami –y suele afectar más a los que están solos, por eso tenemos que advertir a los chicos.

-Pero Nami ¡ellos van a estar bien! –Trato de tranquilizarla Usopp- son muy fuertes , no le tienen miedo a nada y además, Luffy esta con Law y Sanji con Zoro ¿Qué les puede pasar?.

-Bueno…tienes razón –dijo Nami, un poco más tranquila- es mejor que volvamos al barco y veamos si podemos ayudar a Franky. Cuanto antes salgamos de aquí mejor.

-Cierto –concordó la arqueóloga- "aunque tal vez…no sea tan malo" pensó por dentro, "Este lugar, podría crear una buena oportunidad para que admitan sus sentimientos".

Hace tiempo observaba a Zoro y a Sanji y tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que sentían el uno por el otro .Estaba completamente convencida.

Su intuición también le decía que podría haber algo entre Law y a Luffy, pero no estaba muy segura.

Sintiéndose algo más calmados, pero sin bajar la guardia, todos empezar a caminar de vuelta hasta donde se encontraba el 'Sunny Go'

-En otro lado de la isla—

-¡Espera marimo! No vayas por ahí, te dije que me siguieras –exclamo Sanji, jalando a Zoro.

-¿Por qué te tengo que seguir? ¡Quiero explorar por mi cuenta! –se quejó el peliverde.

"y yo quiero estar contigo" pensó Sanji abatido .Luego se reprendió mentalmente "¡no! Tengo que olvidarme de estos sentimientos, Zoro jamás me corresponderá". Hacía tiempo que había asumido sus sentimientos por el espadachín y no sabía qué hacer con ellos. Cuando lo vio dispuesto a sacrificarse en Triller back, sintió un temor increíble de perderlo y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba ofreciendo su vida para salvarlo. Pero esto no había servido de nada, ya que Zoro termino gravemente herido.

Sanji sintió una punzada en el pecho, cuando recordó el estado en que lo encontró, en ese momento pensó que moriría.

"¿debería decirle…que lo amo?"

Mientras estos pensamientos confundían al rubio. Zoro se debatía internamente.

"¿debería decirle lo que siento?" pensó dubitativo.

Ahora estaban solos y podría ser una buena oportunidad. Había reflexionado mucho en esos dos años que pasaron separados y ya no podía negarse a sí mismo lo que sentía por Sanji. Amaba a ese rubio con locura, no podía describirlo con palabras. Pero no podía decírselo. Por mucho deseara tenerlo entre sus brazos, le aterraba más la idea de perderlo para siempre, si llegaba a confesarse y el otro huía despavorido o terminaba odiándolo, no lo podría soportar.

Los dos suspiraron resignados y luego se miraron.

-Creo que hay que ir al centro de la isla –sugirió Zoro –este lugar parece un eterno bosque, y lo que queramos encontrar; ya sea agua, una ciudad o algo para comer, deberíamos encontrarlo ahí.

-Mmm, bien vamos –accedió Sanji- pero hay que apresurarnos para volver antes que sea de noche.

-¿Ahora te asusta la oscuridad? –pregunto divertido el peliverde.

-¡Claro que no, idiota! –contesto molesto Sanji, lanzando una patada.

-Pero este lugar…-dijo ya más calmado- me hace sentir inquieto, es una sensación extraña, como de…

-¿Inseguridad? –Pregunto Zoro.

Sanji alzo una ceja.

-¿También lo sentiste? –le pregunto.

Zoro asintió.

-Tienes razón –concordó- es mejor que volvamos al Sunny Go antes que sea de noche.

Luego de decir esto, el espadachín comenzó a adentrarse todavía más en el bosque, seguido por Sanji .Este no estaba muy seguro de dejarlo ser el guía, pero solo tenían que caminar hacia adelante, era imposible perderse.

-En del centro de la isla—

-¡Aaahhhhh!¡Ayúdenme! –Gritaba Luffy desesperado, mientras corría.

-¡Idiota! Te dije que no tocaras nada –Le recrimino Law.

Ambos chicos se encontraban en un pasillo estrecho, corriendo desesperadamente para no ser atrapados por el agua que estaba por alcanzarlos.

¡Y este fue el primer capítulo!

Espero les haya gustado.

¡besos!


End file.
